


Sleep Deprived Alex

by KiddyStormi



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Age Play, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Sleep deprived Alex, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 08:11:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11801991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiddyStormi/pseuds/KiddyStormi
Summary: When Aaron is away on a work trip, Alex has problems sleeping and staying in little space. How many more days till Daddy is home?OrMy first request and my first fic





	Sleep Deprived Alex

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a request from someone on IG. This is short sweet and to the point. I'll probably set up a way for you to request stuff too.

Alex was laying on the bed, trying to sleep, but he can't sleep when he is big. He hasn't been able to sleep big in years. Yet this past month, he has been having problems with being little and going to sleep. He wishes Aaron was home from his business trip already. He has 3 more days. 3 days. He could make it.  
"Lexi?" He hears someone ask from the front door. 'Who is that?' Alex thinks as he hears someone rush up the stairs. He watches as Aaron opens the bedroom door slowly.  
"Lexi? What are you still doing up baby boy?" Aaron says shocked to see Alex still awake and big. He walks over and sits down next to his little.  
"Aaron." Alex whines, sitting up and reaching for him. He was starting to slip, being able to see his daddy for the first time in a month. Aaron coos from his spot next to Alex.  
"Baby boy, are you okay? Why aren't you sleeping?" Aaron questions.  
"Need daddy. Miss daddy."  
Aaron was shocked, had he become such of a fundemental part of Alex's littlehood that without him, Alex struggled to be little? Apparently yes.  
Carrying him to the changing table, he quickly changes his little into a diaper and a lion onesie.  
Afterwards, he carries him to the bed. Laying him down and goes to grab Alex's stuffed bear, he also changes into his own sleeping clothes. Then he gets in bed and cuddles Alex as they both fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my IG of ofwherehaveyoubeen, a James Madison rp account!


End file.
